


A Blissful Night

by starlightksj



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas proposal, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hakyeon is Royalty, Happy Ending, Jaehwan is an elf, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightksj/pseuds/starlightksj
Summary: Even if centuries pass, I will always be by your side.





	A Blissful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I would’ve posted this on Christmas but I was in New York on vacation and I didn’t have WiFi so, sorry it’s a bit late. You can also find this in AFF since this was part of a VIXX Secret Santa project a year ago. So, hope you like it uwu

 

 

 

December 24th, a cold winter day, the streets are covered in sparkly white snow, there is not a single car passing by since the snow doesn't let anyone mess with its beauty. The sidewalks, however, are crowded, people are going left and right, pulling onto their coats or scarfs to keep themselves warm in this cold day. People are doing last minute shopping, some are for gifts to their loved ones, some are for food but everyone is out to get the last thing they need to make their Christmas Day perfect.

 

And that is exactly what Taekwoon is doing. He has a light coat on with a grey beanie covering his dark hair. Hands on the pockets of his coat as he walks through the crowded sidewalk. Hardly anyone is walking on the snow-covered streets. No one wants to get their shoes wet nor have the luck of slipping on it since the possibility of ice being under the snow, being covered, is very high. So, everyone opts for the sidewalk. Even if it too damn crowded to be able to walk comfortably.

 

- _I should have bought it way earlier_ \- Taekwoon thinks. He should have bought his gift for Hakyeon way earlier, maybe like two months ahead but him being, well, himself thought that it will be less crowded the day before Christmas. When he bought it he thought it will be enough time if something would happen to the gift or if it takes a bit longer to get prepared. When he got the call that it was ready for Christmas Eve he thought everyone would be at their homes preparing the food they will be consuming later that night or wrapping the last presents or doing finishing touches on whatever people do on this day to celebrate Christmas.

 

Oh, boy was he wrong.

 

But hey, you can’t blame him. He has not been very keen on celebrating this holiday. Not since he got turned into, what people call, a creature of the night. It is just that he can come out at daylight, even if his movements are a tiny bit slow. 

 

It took him longer than usual to arrive at his destination. He really regrets leaving his gift so last minute (It is not really last minute, he bought it a month earlier) but Jaehwan told him it would take a while to make it as perfect as he wants it. He just did not think it would take almost an entire month to actually pick up the final result of his gift. (You see, he purchase it on exactly December 1st so, you would think it is enough time but apparently, it was not enough time.) That is probably because Jaehwan also takes his sweet time doing his work.

 

Also, he takes too many in between breaks when he is working so, that is probably a big factor on why he has to pick up today and not weeks earlier. 

 

The bell above the door rings as he slowly opens the door to Jaehwan’s shop. He quickly shuts the door, trying to leave the cold air behind. Not that it bothers him much but Jaehwan will throw a fit if his shop starts getting cold instead of being warm and cozy as it supposed to be. That is according to Jaehwan, of course. Jaehwan is an elf from nature. He used to live in a very warm area when growing up so when he moved to Seoul, he was not prepared for the coldness of winter.

 

“Ah! Taekwoon, it was about time you show up!” Jaehwan exclaims as he walks out of his office in the near back of his shop. His blond hair is a mess, including his clothes. 

 

Taekwoon shakes his head. “The streets are packed, Jaehwan. Even on Christmas Eve.” Taekwoon replies as he walks to get closer to Jaehwan, “You look like a shit, by the way.”

 

Jaehwan snorts, “Thank you for telling me, captain obvious. As if I did not notice,” he shakes his head and takes out a Taekwoon’s gift from his safe. “I look like shit because it was not easy to do your gift, Taekwoon. Yes, I do have the magic to build and create this type of things but to get a black pearl? Those things are a rarity and to get them is a pain in the ass so, you better feel fucking grateful of what I did for you and Hakyeon better fucking love it or I’ll punch him.”

 

Taekwoon chuckles and takes the gift that Jaehwan hands him. He slowly opens it to see it and he couldn’t be more speechless. It is perfect. 

 

Perfect for the occasion. 

 

Perfect for Hakyeon. 

 

He closes the gift and puts it in the pocket of his coat. “Thank you Jaehwan. Really, I owe you a lot.”

 

Jaehwan chuckles, “Oh you do! My ass and head still hurt from it,” Taekwoon chuckles. Jaehwan looks at him seriously, “But that aside, what is so special of the black pearl that you had to had one for Hakyeon? I know they’re rare but why?”

 

Taekwoon smiles at the memory.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was a cold day, quite normal for Taekwoon. As a cold-hearted vampire, his days are bound to be cold like the rest of his body. Just making his days completely eerie silent. Though Taekwoon isn’t like your typical vampire, the ones you would read in a book, those who were heartless killers, who killed people just for the fun of it not really to calm their hunger._

 

_Taekwoon is none of that._

 

_He has not killed a single person since the night he was turned. A freshly turned vampire needs to drink blood from a human to actually completely turn into a vampire or else they die. He would’ve preferred to die but the vampire who was turned him had made him drained a human completely then left him on his own._

 

_Even though, he hates that he has to drink blood for the rest of his immortal life; he knows he needs to do it or else he will go crazy. So that is why he only drinks animal blood. Which is like the equivalent of a human going vegetarian._

 

_Being on his own bubble of thoughts, not looking where he was walking, he bumps into someone. Both of them end up falling and hitting their butts on the floor. Taekwoon is quick to apologize, trying to get up to his feet quickly and run out of there. It’s the 1867 and vampires are still not welcome anywhere. He should not be close to human._

 

_He then notices, there is no heartbeat. He looks to the person he bumped into and his breath is just taken away like that. The person right now is stunning. It’s a man that kind of looks around his age. But what takes his breath away is his face. The piercing gaze that is directed towards him._

 

 

 

 

_Oh and the fancy clothes he is wearing, which clearly means he is royalty._

 

 

 

 

_“Why are you here?” He asks. Both of them slowly getting up from the floor._

 

_“Sorry, I was so deep in thoughts that I did not notice I step into someone else’s territory,” Taekwoon responds as he brushes the dirt off his pants. “I’ll leave now, I won’t be intruding anymore.”_

 

_The man looks around and then looks back at Taekwoon. “Follow me,” he says and walks pass Taekwoon. Taekwoon looks at him as if he’s crazy. The man looks back at him, “Hurry, you don’t have much time.” With that, he continues to walk. Without testing his luck he follows the mysterious man._

 

_They walk beside each other for a few minutes until they stop in front of a fence. The man turns to look at him. “If I were the one in the throne you wouldn’t be an intruder but sadly, my father is still the king and he isn’t very fond of wanderers.“_

 

_Wanderers, vampires who didn’t belong in a clan and only wander around the world, never staying in a place for far too long. That is what Taekwoon is._

 

_“I’m really sorry, I’m usually very careful to where I’m walking.”_

 

_The man chuckles, “Hey! Don’t worry, just be glad that it was me you bump into and not my father or one of his guards.”_

 

_“Why are you here all alone? Don’t you need to be surrounded by guards or something?” Taekwoon asks and it only makes the other laughs harder._

 

_‘He does have a beautiful laugh’ Taekwoon thinks._

 

_The other calms down enough to answer Taekwoon question, “Normally but I escaped to get a bit of fresh air being on the castle all day can get irritating,” he smiles._

 

_“By the way, my name is—”_

 

_“Prince Hakyeon!” Someone yelled and the prince widens his eyes in surprise. He didn’t expect to be found so quickly._

 

_“Quick, you need to leave now,” Hakyeon says as he pushes Taekwoon towards the fence. Taekwoon really doesn’t know what to do but he climbs the fence. After climbing the fence he turns around and looks at Hakyeon. He can’t help but ask._

 

_“Will I see you again?”_

 

_Hakyeon smiles and unbuckles the necklace that was around his neck. He looks at it then he gives it to Taekwoon. “Here, to remember me. It’s a magical pearl, it’s rare. Once you are far enough from here, you will notice something.” He steps away from the fence, “Until we meet again, Taekwoon.”_

 

_With that he walks away, walking towards the guards that were calling to him. Not letting them get near the fence until he can sense that Taekwoon is far enough._

 

_Once Taekwoon is far enough, he looks at his hand where he is clutching the necklace tightly. He slowly puts it on and a sudden warmth fills his body. That could only mean one thing._

 

_He has found his soulmate._

 

 

 

 

 

“Wow!” Jaehwan exclaims, “It is like those romantic vampire novels,” he chuckles.

 

“What the fuck Jaehwan? Please don’t tell me you read those cheesy, too damn overrated and not realistic novels,” Taekwoon says as he shakes his head.

 

“What? No, ew. But I have customers that do and they ramble about them,” he shrugs. “Okay, now leave. I want to close my shop and take a nice warm fucking bath because I deserve it and Hakyeon is waiting for you so don’t keep him waiting, he isn’t getting any younger,” Jaehwan laughs as he pushes Taekwoon out of his shop.

 

“Merry Christmas Taekwoon!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon has been walking around in a circle in his living room. It is past five in the afternoon almost six now and Taekwoon has not arrived. It is weird since Taekwoon is always on time. Normally Hakyeon would be the one who’s late to their dates.

 

He suddenly stops and smiles, remembering when they meet again after that cold night.

 

 

 

 

 

_It was a cold day, it was already 1964. Their attire has changed, the people and surroundings around them have changed but they have not. After a century, they met again._

 

_“Hakyeon?”_

 

_“Hello Taekwoon, we meet once again,” Hakyeon replies, a smile forming on his face._

 

_“How?” Taekwoon asks as he holds the necklace that Hakyeon gave him that night._

 

_“After a century you still have it? Wow, I’m impressed that you haven’t lost it.”_

 

_“It was the only thing I had of you, next to the memory in my head of how you look; I only had this.”_

 

_Hakyeon smiles then walk closer, “My father died a few years after that night. I became king, we don’t have to worry about anything anymore; nothing will separate us again,” he then presses his lips against Taekwoon’s. The long wait was worth it. He has his soulmate once again and he wasn’t going to let him go that easily._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why are you smiling about?” 

 

Hakyeon jumps at the sound of someone suddenly speaking. He looks in front of him and sees Taekwoon in front of him. “Fuck, you scared the shit out of me,” he says as he sighs in relief.

 

“Sorry but you were to busy daydreaming to actually answer the door,” he chuckles. He wraps his arm around Hakyeon’s waist and presses his lips against his. Their lips move slowly in sync. They stay like that for a few more seconds before Hakyeon pulls away.

 

He gently hits Taekwoon’s shoulder, “You’re late. I thought someone ate you or something.”

 

Taekwoon chuckles, “Sorry, the streets are way too busy, even on Christmas Eve,” he pecks Hakyeon’s nose. 

 

Hakyeon pushes him away slightly, “Come on, the food is already on the table and it’s probably already cold because you took your sweet ass time.”

 

“I told you, streets are busy!”

 

“Well you should have gotten out of your apartment way earlier,” with that he pulls him towards a set of stairs that leads towards the rooftop. Already on the rooftop, they can see the roofs of other buildings around them. The streets, clearly, still busy with cars, people and obviously, snow.

 

Hakyeon leads him toward a small gazebo where there is a table set up with food and a few fairy lights around the roof of the gazebo. Even though the primary diet of a vampire is blood, they can still eat human food every now and then. “So, do you like it?” Hakyeon says as he turns around to look at Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon has a small yet very noticeable smile on his face, “I love it” he says. 

 

Hakyeon smiles, “I bought your favorite wine!” He walks over the table and grabs it. To be clear, vampires can drink alcohol they just can’t get drunk. Although there is a special wine designed for vampires. Which is literally just blood of drunk people. Since the alcohol was still on their system while they, you know, bled out then a vampire can get drunk.

 

“Oh my god babe, you want me drunk already? Well, I guess I have to do this now rather than later,” Taekwoon says chuckling.

 

“What are you talking about? It’s not my fault you get drunk easily—” Hakyeon says while he puts the wine back where it then turned around to look at him. His eyes widen, his mouth slowly opens. In front of him is Taekwoon, kneeling in one knee as he holds a small jewelry box with a ring right in the middle.

 

“Hakyeon, we have been through many rough paths, we have overcome them together. You were the light that saved me back on that day and you are still that light that keeps guiding me. I never understood the whole jazz behind the soulmate thing but I surely know that I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So, Cha Hakyeon, will you make me the happiest man alive, well technically I’m dead but you know what I mean; will you marry me? I know it’s still not legal here but—” Hakyeon shuts him up with a kiss.

 

“You dumbass, can’t you stop rambling for a second?” He pulls away from the kiss. The tears are streaming down his face, a vivid smile platter on his face. He puts his index finger on Taekwoon’s lips, “Before you say anything, yes you big dummy. Of course, I will marry you.”

 

The black pearl symbolizes a lot of things. It was supposed to be only for royalty (one reason why Taekwoon bought it; that’s the stone on the necklace that Hakyeon gave him that day). Also means that whoever wears it is a strong, hardworking person. It has so much meaning but the main one is that that stone right there brought them together. It symbolizes their love.

 

The rest of the night was spent eating, drinking and Hakyeon laughing at Taekwoon who was already drunk on his second glass. They watched from the top how the city below them was living, everyone in their own little bubble enjoying the festive time. A sudden cold, soft breeze is felt and even though they don’t get cold, they are wrapped in a blanket, drinking their glasses of wine enjoying themselves.

 

It was surely a beautiful blissful night on Christmas, where it marks a beautiful new start for them.


End file.
